


Deal

by AvaKelly



Series: Bits and Pieces [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flying, Getting Together, M/M, arm rest troubles, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ow," comes from next to him and James blinks.</p><p>He's been holding onto a hand instead of the arm rest, knuckles white.</p><p>"If you decide to take the arm rest, I get to hold your hand for the rest of the flight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katsdisturbed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsdisturbed/gifts).



> To the disturbed kitty for continuous support. Thank you :)
> 
> Based on the last gif of [this](http://katsdisturbed.tumblr.com/post/136270877044/tastefullyoffensive-sandandglass-stephen).

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard..."

Every time. Every single fucking time. James knows a lot about planes and why they fly and how they work and how safe they are. He's not an expert, but he knows enough to understand the functioning principles and know, just know, that it can't simply drop out of the sky.

"Cabin crew, take your seats for lift off."

And yet... every single time, right when the plane accelerates to take off, his heart goes into this pumping frenzy. It's stupid, it's illogical, and he hates it.

There's nothing he can do about it but grip the arm rests as tightly as possible and recite to himself the stability theorems that are used to design flight controllers.

He only relaxes when the plane's safely up and the seat belt signs turn off. They're good. They're flying.

"Ow," comes from next to him and James blinks.

He's been holding onto a hand instead of the arm rest, knuckles white.

"If you decide to take the arm rest, I get to hold your hand for the rest of the flight," he manages.

A second of silence follows, and James thinks he might be in big trouble, because the guy is huge. Packed. Arms as big as James' head. Well, he's exaggerating, but still. Arms as big as James' thighs. Yeah, that works better. Oh, but how would those arms look wrapped around James' legs, holding them open... ack. Not the time.

But the guy lifts a corner of his mouth, not even half a smirk, yet looking as if he can read James' thoughts.

"Deal," he says, a sparkle in his blue eyes and James swallows. "I just," he waves at where James' hand is gripping onto the back of his own, "think it would be easier this way," and he turns his palm around.

James' traitorous fingers are sliding between the guy's without actual input from James.

"I'm Steve, by the way."

"Hi Steve-by-the-way," James repeats.

A very low, rumbling laughter follows and it suits perfectly with the guy's face. He'd be the embodiment of innocence, if it weren't for that knowing little smirk playing on his lips.

"James," he offers.

"Hi, James," comes back.

The flight attendants make their usual run of snacks and drinks, distracting them from any further conversation, but when James tries to force his fingers to let go, Steve grips tighter, holds him there. James is pretty sure his cheeks are burning.

"So what do you do for a living?" Steve asks.

~

The landing bump shakes the entire plane slightly, and James shudders with it, lets out a long exhale. He sneaks a look at Steve, and the man is staring at the back of the seat in front of him. The flight has been entirely too pleasant, and James has clicked with Steve in a way he hasn't, with anyone, in a long time. And just like promised, Steve has kept their hands locked.

He doesn't want to let go, but he should. He really really should.

The other passengers are starting to get up, get their stuff and move out. Shit. It's now or never.

"Hey, listen--"

"I want to kiss you," Steve turns to look at him, playfulness gone.

He's serious.

"Just kiss?" he asks, because it might not be a joke, but James already likes the guy too much.

Steve leans in, eyes focused on James. "Kinda broke, so restaurants are out, I can't dance, prefer to watch movies in pajamas. So a kiss, yeah, and horrible coffee in the morning?"

Yes, a thousand times yes.

"Trow in that movie in pj's and you got a deal."

Oh, the dazzling brilliant smile James gets is accompanied by a kiss to his knuckles. "Deal," Steve grins.

James laughs lightly before leaning in to press their lips together. The pumping frenzy of his heart is much more pleasant right now. Much better.

~End~


End file.
